It is now commonplace for an individual to carry one, if not several, wireless devices such as a cellular telephone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a pager, a mobile computer, a digital camera, a digital music player, or a wireless device comprising some combination of these devices. Such wireless devices are often capable of a multitude of functions some of which include recording audio, video, or transmitting and receiving messages, among others.